


first of january

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Jaebeom visits Jinyoung in his apartment on the first of January by using his emergency key. Cue Jinyoung asking what's the emergency...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	first of january

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi  
> this is really late but it's my first fic of 2021... also my "new year's" fic  
> pls enjoy

**  
**  
** **

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_  
_And this is our place, we make the rules_

________

Jaebeom really has no idea why he’s standing in front of Jinyoung’s apartment. It’s cold, practically freezing when he left his own house, but it’s 2 am and the first day of January. Jinyoung is probably sleeping already, but here he is - still standing in front of Jinyoung’s door, holding the emergency key that his boyfriend has given him after he started barging in, in the wee hours of evening, or coming over uninvited even if there’s no one around.

Sometimes even after practice when Jinyoung has to go straight to his shoots and his own schedule, Jinyoung lets him. He lets him stay and sleep over anytime. Even if Jinyoung has to go back to his own hometown or leave early and even stay late outside, or if he visits his friends. He’ll just receive a notification of Jaebeom’s photo in his living room eating ice cream (from the tub, which Jinyoung hates but couldn’t tell him because Jaebeom looks so cute), or his photo that he took himself in Jinyoung’s bed (which Jinyoung snorts because Jaebeom has his own comfortable bed with cat hair courtesy of his kids of course), but Jinyoung wouldn’t tell him the soft smile he gives every time he saves each photo.

But Jaebeom knows how much Jinyoung hates to be disturbed especially in the middle of the night when he’s rehearsing his lines or cleaning his apartment, and Jaebeom is really loud with his television volume or the music on his speakers, even the cooking and munching of food so he tries his best not to interrupt Jinyoung in any way possible. 

And right now he’s worried because it’s the first of January and Jaebeom doesn’t have any reason to be where he is right now. 

Considering the key is for emergencies. _Emergencies._ And it’s definitely not an emergency when he felt his strong heartbeat after watching the video that Jinyoung sent him. It was a video of a cat and the cat was inside the person’s hoodie. There was a tiny pouch in the middle with a zipper and when they opened the zipper, a cat’s head popped out. He remembers smiling while watching the whole video with Jinyoung’s caption: _You definitely need this._ In the end, it’s _definitely_ not the definition of emergency in Jinyoung’s vocabulary. 

_No, it’s definitely not enough of a reason to intrude in your boyfriend’s house just because he gave you butterflies in your stomach and fast heartbeat, right?_ Jaebeom tells himself. 

But he’s here and he drove all the way just to check in on Jinyoung. Plus, Jinyoung might get mad if he realizes that Jaebeom immediately went outside with only a thin layer of hoodie and sweatpants in this cold weather. 

The lights were turned off, but he could hear the television in the living room as soon as he opened the door. Jinyoung might still be awake and he’s not ready for his questions of finding him in the living room at this hour, besides, he doesn’t have an excuse in the first place. 

He tries to walk quietly to the kitchen when he accidentally stubs his toe in Jinyoung’s stool. _Silence._ Maybe Jinyoung fell asleep, but even before he could open the refrigerator, a head popped out from the couch revealing a sleepy Jinyoung with his soft curls all over. Jaebeom smiles.

“What are you doing here?”

“Happy New Year, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung squints his eyes at him. His skin is flushed from waking up and his hair looks so fluffy and soft from afar that Jaebeom just wants to hug and kiss his boyfriend. He’s wearing Jaebeom’s red Vetements hoodie and he circuits for a moment on how lovely and breathtaking his boyfriend is. _He’s so whipped._

“Happy New Year, hyung. Did something happen?”

Jaebeom gets himself a cup of water. “Nope.”

Jinyoung stands from the couch and walks towards the kitchen. He gets his left over take outs to reheat. Jaebeom excitedly reaches for him, but Jinyoung swats it away. “You’re cold. Get some hoodie or take a bath to warm yourself up.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes as he walks to Jinyoung’s bedroom to change to a thicker hoodie. “Fine. Don’t give your boyfriend a hug during New Year.”

As Jinyoung waits for the microwave to stop, he turns to Jaebeom who went back from his bedroom. “Then why are you here, hyung? I thought the key I gave you was only for emergencies.”

Jaebeom pouts and hugs Jinyoung. He places his chin in Jinyoung’s left shoulder and he’s too comfortable with the position that he doesn’t want to move anymore. 

“But this is an emergency.”

“What is?”

He faces Jinyoung and gives him a soft, innocent smile and jokingly blinks slowly. Jinyoung couldn’t help, but coo as his hyung isn’t really trying to be cute, but is very natural with it. He looks straight at Jaebeom as he tries to give him a blank expression.

“I missed you.”

_Jinyoung really couldn’t help himself. _He gives him a soft laugh which amuses Jaebeom. He’s really giddy with the idea that he’s the only one who could do that to him.__

__Jinyoung places both his hands on Jaebeom’s cheeks and presses it together. “Hyung, you’re such a loser.” He quickly pecks Jaebeom’s lips, but turns around to check on the food._ _

__“You’re still cold from waiting outside. You do know I installed a camera right? I literally saw you pacing and thinking if you’re coming in or not.”_ _

__“I hate you. Why didn’t you just open the door for me?”_ _

__“Well you were contemplating with yourself. I didn’t want to intrude. Now go, I’m not talking to you until you take a warm bath. Hugging you is like hugging a block of ice.”_ _

__With that statement, Jaebeom once again hugs Jinyoung tightly and presses a quick kiss on his cheeks. “Why are you so mean to me?”_ _

__Jinyoung just laughs as Jaebeom stomps his feet on the way to his bathroom._ _

__But Jinyoung was right. He’s still cold and a warm bath will instantly relax his muscles._ _

__Jaebeom puts on a pair of Jinyoung’s sweatpants, hoodie, and socks that was folded neatly on Jinyoung’s bed. Another moment that sends warm feelings straight to Jaebeom’s heart. Sharing clothes isn’t really something of a surprise after living with their other members back then. But it’s a different situation now and it’s definitely something that Jaebeom will cherish forever._ _

__He walks back to the living room to see Jinyoung watching another film and two sets of plates on the table. It’s also the little things that make Jaebeom overthink. Jinyoung doesn’t like eating in the living room. They both hate dirt or finding crumbs and Jinyoung has his own set of rules and one of them is not eating in the living room, but here he is, setting a plate _in the living room_ just because Jaebeom is used to it._ _

__“Can you change the channel or put on a different film?”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“I don’t like that one.”_ _

__“It’s okay, hyung. You can leave if you don’t want the film.” Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom is probably pouting as he stands inches away from him._ _

__Jaebeom takes it as a cue to sit on Jinyoung’s lap and place his head on top of his chest. Jinyoung had no choice, but to carefully place his boyfriend in a comfortable position. He tries his best not to make him fall off the couch. Jaebeom presses a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s neck and the younger couldn’t help but laugh as he jokingly pushes him away and Jaebeom just tightly hugs him harder._ _

__“See? You love me here.”_ _

__Jinyoung pushes him away and Jaebeom just whines as an answer. “Calm down, hyung. Just sit on the floor and I'll dry your hair.”_ _

__Jaebeom answers a tiny “oh, okay” as he places himself in the middle of Jinyoung’s legs and his back from the couch._ _

__Jinyoung removes the small towel on Jaebeom’s neck and softly dries his hair. “Ah.” Jaebeom relaxes himself from Jinyoung’s head massage. “That feels so nice.”_ _

__“You’re like a cat.”_ _

__Jaebeom just laughs and presses a kiss on top of Jinyoung’s sweatpants._ _

__“And you’re easy to tame, hyung.” Jinyoung says quietly._ _

__His boyfriend snorts as a response. Seconds later, he realizes how much he loves this a lot. They probably spent a lot of nights like this - them in the living room, eating after shower, watching different foreign films, listening to each other’s music and even their playlists, talking about anything in general, what happened today, what they’ll do tomorrow, what they plan for vacation. Jaebeom stops thinking about his memories when Jinyoung asks him again._ _

__“Seriously, hyung. Did something happen?”_ _

__Jaebeom shooks his head. “No. I just wanted to see you.”._ _

__“We saw each other at practice yesterday, hyung.”_ _

__Jaebeom looks back at Jinyoung and places himself again on the latter’s lap. “That doesn’t count. It’s a new year today.”_ _

__Jinyoung rolls his eyes as a joke._ _

__Jaebeom rests his head on Jinyoung’s shoulders as he plays with his fingers. “Also, I realized I like you a lot.”_ _

__This time, Jinyoung is shocked with Jaebeom’s answer that he laughs loudly without ever covering his mouth. Jaebeom feels so proud to make him laugh that he wants to kiss him so badly._ _

__“Really, hyung? You like me a lot?”_ _

__Jaebeom nods._ _

__“And how did you come to realize that?”_ _

__Jaebeom gets his phone from his pocket to show Jinyoung the video that he sent a while ago._ _

__“See this video?” Jinyoung looks at the screen and nods. “Well, after I gave my cats their midnight food, I started cleaning their room and everything. I sat on the floor and checked my phone then I saw the video you sent me and I laughed alone in the room. Then I saw my cats looking at me and I really felt like they judged me as I smiled alone and that’s when I thought, Jinyoungie is so cute watching this kind of video and sending it to me and then I realized I like him so much.”_ _

__Jinyoung couldn’t help but look at Jaebeom with a huge smile. He tries to hide himself in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom could see how flushed Jinyoung looked, especially the redness of his ears. Jaebeom laughs. “Oh no. Are you shy, Jinyoungie?”_ _

__“Stop talking, hyung.”_ _

__Jaebeom giggles as he tries to make Jinyoung face him again. “I’m right. You’re so cute. I like you so much.”_ _

__Jinyoung looks at him with a pout. “You only like me because I’m cute?”_ _

__“Yes.” Jaebeom nods which earns him a glare. Jinyoung still tries to hide himself on Jaebeom’s neck, but the latter stops him immediately._ _

__“I’m just joking, Jinyoungie.” Jaebeom pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks and presses a quick kiss. “Well it’s true that I like you because you’re cute.” Jaebeom laughs as he looks at Jinyoung’s pout._ _

__“But I like you because…” Jaebeom pauses and thinks._ _

__“It’s okay if you don’t have a reason, hyung.”_ _

__Jaebeom places both his hands on Jinyoung’s cheeks. “It’s not that I don’t have a reason. It’s just that I couldn’t think of words to explain everything.”_ _

__“I like that you wait for me especially when I’m really _really_ taking too long in the morning. I like that you immediately know what food I want to order. I like how you lend me books that you think I’ll enjoy which I do. Even the songs and the films. I like your smell if that counts because it comforts me. I like how much you hug me when I feel empty, when you brush my hair when I’m quiet. And there were times when I let you listen to my songs and I see your tiny smile and I feel like I did again! I made you feel happy.”_ _

__“And I like that after all these years, you’re still by my side. I like you, Jinyoungie. I like you _just because_ and I couldn’t think of anything else or even make a list because of everything you do or say, I like it. I like you.”_ _

__Jinyoung doesn’t reply. Instead he leans in and softly kisses Jaebeom on the lips. Jaebeom cups Jinyoung’s right cheek and he feels a tear run down his finger._ _

__“Why are you crying?”_ _

__Jinyoung shooks his head and places it again on Jaebeom’s shoulder. “I love you, hyung.”_ _

__“Jinyoungie!”_ _

__He looks at Jinyoung’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes. “I love you too, Jinyoung. I love you and I like you so much.”_ _

__Jinyoung laughs as Jaebeom presses quick kisses on his face - nose, cheeks, eyes, forehead, lips. He chants “I love you” in every kiss._ _

__“You’re so cute, Jinyoungie. I want to bite your cheeks.”_ _

__“Shut up, hyung.”_ _

__“No, I will eat Jinyoungie’s cheeks.”_ _

__Jaebeom jokingly bites his cheeks and kisses it in return. Jinyoung presses his palm on Jaebeom’s lips which the latter kisses back and licks it._ _

__“Yuck, hyung!”_ _

__“Jinyoungie tastes good.”_ _

__“Are you trying to seduce me because it’s definitely not working.”_ _

__Jaebeom gasps. “For your information, I give sexy aegyos naturally.”_ _

__“Oh do you now?”_ _

__“Yes.” He answers proudly._ _

__“I don’t think so.”_ _

__“Yeah I show to people just like twenty percent of it because if I show them my hundred percent, I don’t think they can handle it. I don’t like people to die because of my cuteness and sexiness you know.”_ _

__Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest. “We have to do something about the information you’re giving people because it’s all stupid.”_ _

__“You’re mean again!”_ _

__Jaebeom tries to hug and reach Jinyoung again, but it just earns him a flick on his forehead. “Mean!” Jaebeom yelps in pain._ _

__“Come on, Jinyoungie. I’m going to die if I don’t hug you.”_ _

__The younger laughs and moves Jaebeom closer to his chest. They’re both sprawled together on the couch and only the sound of film can be heard._ _

__“I really missed you though. I went to my parents a while ago to celebrate and then they both tucked in after thirty minutes to midnight, and then I went home to play with my cats and I thought, fuck it. I have a boyfriend, I’ll go to him.”_ _

__It amuses Jinyoung every time Jaebeom tells him a story. Any story. Jaebeom could tell him how he threw away cat poop or cleaned his bathroom the whole day and Jinyoung would still be listening to him intently._ _

__“So you realized you wanted to barge in my apartment and disturb me instead?”_ _

__“Yes.” He answers quickly that makes Jinyoung laugh._ _

__“Well I missed you too, hyung.”_ _

__“I know.” Jinyoung snorts._ _

__After a minute of silence, Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung softly. He nips at the younger’s bottom lip to open his mouth and slides his tongue inside._ _

__“Now I’m not sure if you came here because you missed me or you want to make out.”_ _

__“Okay, maybe both.”_ _

__Jinyoung gives him a huge smile and hugs him tighter as he returns the kiss._ _

__“Happy New Year, hyung.”_ _

__“Happy New Year, Jinyoungie.”_ _

__

__

_Love you every minute, every second_  
_Love you everywhere and any moment_

****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> And yes, I was listening to Taylor Swift's Lover and A Love So Beautiful's OST while writing this fic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> 


End file.
